


Эксперимент

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Kahel



Series: Внеконкурс [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rimming, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен никогда не мог отказать Джареду, тем более когда он так просил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Джоки (англ. jockstrap) — трусы с двумя резинками в задней части, не прикрывающие ягодицы.  
> NSFW! картинка для примера: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSKnMxv8Ajh73EfTwlIQGosPLh9a2ALDkN7JjQ0KNJFN-CMr6fVRQ

— Да ты смеешься! — охнул Дженсен, больно приземляясь коленями на пол. — Мы не будем трахаться на кухне.  
  
Джаред уже расстегивал ширинку.  
  
— Это слишком долго. Давай тут.  
  
— Спальня в десяти шагах от нас… — начал было Дженсен, но Джаред уже приставил головку члена к его губам и явно не намеревался дожидаться окончания фразы.  
  
— Шире открывай, вот так, — ждать, пока Дженсен приноровится, Джаред тоже не собирался, дважды ткнулся головкой в заднюю стенку горла, и Дженсену пришлось сглотнуть и расслабить горло, пока не унял рвотный рефлекс.  
  
— Молодец, отлично, сильнее соси, вот так, — подбадривал Джаред, одной рукой то ли гладя по волосам, то ли подталкивая.  
  
— Отличный рот у тебя, Дженсен. Жаркий, влажный, прям как твоя дырка. Вот так вот, давай, ты можешь глубже, — большим пальцем второй руки Джаред уперся Дженсену в подбородок и потянул, раскрывая рот до предела.  
  
— Вот так, шире, позволь себе наслаждаться этим. Я же знаю, тебе нравится, когда твои дырки используют по назначению, у тебя от одной мысли снизу все становится мокрым и тя-я-янет в предвкушении, да?  
  
Да. Признаваться было особо не в чем, Джаред и так наверняка знал, что член Дженсена сейчас до боли упирался в ширинку брюк, и Дженсену хватило бы одного, ну, может быть, двух касаний. Спустя две недели Дженсен уже возбуждался от одной лишь мысли о сексе.  
  
— Руки на колени! — приказал вдруг Джаред, хлестко ударив пальцами по щеке. — Чтобы я видел.  
  
Дженсен замычал протестующе, но Джаред только сильнее надавил на затылок, заставляя уткнуться носом в лобковые волосы.  
  
— Не сопротивляйся, тебе же нравится запах — запах настоящего мужчины, который удовлетворяет свои потребности в податливую дырку.  
  
Пахло от Джареда потом, слегка гелем для душа, а еще волосы щекотали нос, вокруг все было мокро от слюны, и дышать было не очень удобно. Но сама ситуация, невозможность сделать хоть что-то, кроме как подставлять рот и сглатывать, ощущая стенками горла головку члена — Дженсен сейчас бы все отдал, чтобы наконец-то дотронуться до себя и подрочить.  
  
— Вот так, напряги свою дырку, почувствуй, как я трахаю твой рот, представь, как я мог бы сейчас трахать тебя.  
  
Челюсть уже начинала ныть, дышать было почти невозможно, но ритмичные движения Джареда, и вся эта духота, и влажные звуки, и тяжесть руки Джареда на затылке…  
  
— … Глотай все! — велел Джаред и вздрогнул, кончая, не отпуская головы Дженсена. — Все, что не проглотишь, будешь собирать языком.  
  
Даже если бы Дженсен мог что-то сделать, было уже поздно — сперма, смешанная со слюной, стекала по подбородку, капая на пол и ботинки Джареда.   
  
Когда пол уже был чистый, Дженсен почти восстановил дыхание и как раз раздумывал над тем, чтобы встать и пойти умыться — колени болели от стояния на полу, да и ноги затекли от такой позы — Джаред застегнул ширинку, оправился, приподнял Дженсену голову, взглядом спрашивая: «Ну как?»  
  
Дженсен только отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Почти. Но потом ты стал кончать, я чуть не захлебнулся, и настрой пропал.  
  
— Ничего, — мягко успокоил Джаред, помогая наконец-то подняться с пола. — Может, в следующий раз.  
  
— Может быть, — согласился Дженсен. В конце концов, у них была впереди еще целая неделя.  
  
***  
  
— Приляг, — сказал Джаред, помогая Дженсену устроиться на полу в ванной. — Хочу посмотреть насколько ты гладкий сейчас, сразу после бритья.  
  
Пол был холодным, твердым и слегка влажным от накопившегося пара.  
  
— Мы можем продолжить в спальне, там явно будет удобней? — с надеждой предложил Дженсен.  
  
— Не можем, — припечатал Джаред. — Когда я закончу, твоя дырка будет слишком мокрой и грязной для нашей постели.  
  
Он легко провел подушечками пальцев по свежевыбритой коже возле ануса, вызывая у Дженсена невольную дрожь, а потом с силой сплюнул на руку.  
  
— Ты никогда уже не вернешь ей былую чистоту.  
  
Дженсен хотел уточнить, про постель ли речь или о его «дырке», но тут почувствовал, как в него проникает мокрый палец. Джаред довольно хмыкал, левой рукой оглаживая гладкую кожу, которую еще немного холодило после крема для бритья, и наблюдая, как пальцы правой руки растягиваю анус Дженсена.  
  
После всех этих дней интенсивного секса много усилий для подготовки не требовалось. Дженсен задумался даже, а трахались ли они когда-либо столь же часто, как во время этого эксперимента? Даже, пожалуй, в первые недели их отношений, а Дженсен тогда мысленно называл их кроликами.  
  
Звонкий шлепок по ягодице вернул Дженсена к реальности, когда перед глазами уже рисовалась картинка зайца с оленьими рогами — рассмеяться во время секса на полу в ванной, когда Джаред в том самом настроении, было бы несколько неловко.  
  
Сегодня Джареду было явно не до прелюдий и долгих ласк. Он с силой толкался, держась за Дженсена, грубо оттягивал ягодицу и большим пальцем постоянно гладил кожу возле ануса, будто все никак не мог убедиться, что она на самом деле такая гладкая.   
  
— Такая гладкая, такая нежная, — приговаривал он, тяжело и громко дыша, пытаясь не сбиться с сумасшедшего ритма. — Так бы и ласкал тебя там все время. Представляю, как в ней будет выглядеть пробка, как плотно твоя дырка будет ее обхватывать, будто пытаясь выдоить досуха. Тебе пойдут все эти бабские пробки, украшенные камнями. Такой красивой и гладкой дырке все пойдет.   
  
Кончал он долго, с силой вжимаясь бедрами, словно старался протолкнуться еще глубже. Отстранившись, он не дал Дженсену подняться, развел руками ягодицы, открывая анус своему жадному взгляду.  
  
— Напрягись, детка, — приказал он.   
  
Дженсен почувствовал, как еще теплая сперма потекла по яйцам. Джареду явно нравилось такое явное доказательство того, что он только что оттрахал Дженсена.  
  
— А теперь позволь вернуть сперму туда, где ей самое место.  
  
Дженсен невольно поджал пальцы на ногах и тихо зашипел, когда пальцы Джареда вновь стали проникать в него.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, — шептал Джаред, прижимаясь грудью к спине Дженсена, придавливая своим весом к полу и обхватывая его, будто в попытке срастись с ним воедино. — Прости, обещаю, в следующий раз я буду нежнее. Не мог удержаться.  
  
— Все нормально, — мягко улыбнулся Дженсен, наслаждаясь теплом тела вокруг него. — Мне даже понравилось. Только давай не будем шевелиться несколько минут, ладно?  
  
Джаред ласково поцеловал его за ухом и легко потерся щекой о плечо.  
  
— Столько, сколько тебе нужно, Заяц.  
  
Дженсен не выдержал и рассмеялся.   
  
***  
  
— Руки на изголовье, — приказал Джаред, практически не останавливаясь.  
  
— Но... Ах! — не смог продолжить Дженсен, потому что Джаред выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы кончиком языка протолкнуться как можно глубже. И тут же отстранился, вырвав у Дженсена протестующий стон.  
  
— Никаких «но», иначе я прекращу, — Джаред для убедительности хлопнул резинкой под правой ягодицей.  
  
Дженсен ненавидел джоки. Больше недели он только привыкал, потому что резинки давили в самых неожиданных местах, а ткань штанов терлась о голую задницу. Нет, конечно, у таких трусов было свои преимущества: Джареду очень нравился вид, да и доступ к заднице всегда есть, но вот в такие моменты, когда тебя наказывают… Это даже не столько больно, сколько как-то по-детски обидно и слегка унизительно.  
  
— Не отвлекайся, — теперь Джаред шлепнул его по левой ягодице. Определенно, у Джареда открылся новый кинк, пусть он пока и не признается. — Сосредоточься на ощущениях.  
  
— Но Джаред, мне нужно, — проскулил Дженсен.  
  
— Конечно, нужно, — легко согласился Джаред, вставил в анус сразу два пальца, раздвинул, растягивая мышцы, и тут же вынул, хмыкнув. — Именно поэтому держи руки на изголовье. Хорошие девочки и мальчики не залезают руками туда, куда им не разрешали.  
  
— Джаред, не смешно! — Дженсен очень хотел возмутиться, но Джаред опять принялся трахать его языком, широко раздвигая ягодицы обеими руками.  
  
Струйка слюны щекотно стекла по яйцам, и Дженсен дернулся невольно, но Джаред только покрепче ухватил его руками, буквально насаживая на свой рот. К ноге прижимался горячий член с влажной от смазки головкой, и Дженсен чувствовал, что Джаред тоже на пределе.  
  
— Больше, Джаред! Мне надо больше.  
  
— Ты уверен? — внезапно посерьезнел Джаред.  
  
— Уверен, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Или не уверен, но больше я уже не вытерплю.  
  
— Ну как знаешь, — согласился Джаред, пристроился и въехал членом до упора.  
  
Трахался Джаред в этот раз исключительно для себя. Дженсен честно пытался сосредоточиться на редких моментах ослепляющего удовольствия, когда член входил под особым углом, на до предела растянутых мышцах ануса, на чувстве наполненности, но этого было слишком мало.  
  
И когда Джаред, зарычав и прикусив кожу у основания шеи, стал кончать, Дженсен ощутил скорее облегчение, чем разочарование.  
  
Пусть и не получилось, но зато можно наконец-то снять джоки!  
  
***  
  
Сегодня был хороший день. С утра они сходили за покупками, потом слегка прибрались на заднем дворе, и Джаред в шутку облил Дженсена водой из поливочного шланга, а потом позволил отсосать себе прямо посреди двора — и плевать, если их видели соседи.  
  
Потом они отлично поужинали, прогулялись по набережной, пили вино прямо из бутылки, и теперь вернулись домой — слегка пьяные, но очень довольные.  
  
Джаред начал целовать его еще в такси, и едва за ними хлопнула входная дверь, взял за руку и повел за собой в спальню.  
  
Джаред нежно целовал его все время, пока снимал с них обоих одежду, крепко прижимая к себе, позволяя почувствовать себя всем телом. Он целовал и покусывал шею, укладывая Дженсена на кровати, а потом долго терзал его соски, пока тот не застонал жалобно, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Джаредову голову.   
  
Ему пришлось обхватить Джареда ногами и намекающе вильнуть бедрами, иначе Джаред так бы и продолжил ласкать его тело, не переходя к самому важному.  
  
— Ну же, — шептал Дженсен, расставляя шире ноги, упираясь пятками в матрас и подталкивая Джареда вниз. — Давай же, Джаред, не тяни.  
  
А Джаред, как специально, очень долго и тщательно растягивал его пальцами, целовал бедра, свободной рукой оглаживал ноги и живот, залезал под резинку джоков.   
  
— Джаред, ну пожалуйста! — взмолился Дженсен, когда Джаред в очередной раз задел пальцами простату, но сразу же сместил пальцы.  
  
— Что «пожалуйста»? — усмехнулся Джаред, вновь слегка надавливая на простату и тут же отступая.  
  
— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Джаред! — не выдержал Дженсен и впился короткими ногтями Джареду в плечи, привлекая внимание.  
  
Джаред отстранился, медленно размазал смазку по своему члену, закрутил тюбик и положил в прикроватную тумбочку, поудобнее устроился коленями на матрасе…  
  
— Джаред! — возмущенно воскликнул Дженсен, и Джаред победно рассмеялся. Будто только этого и ждал, он тут же прижался членом, закинул правую ногу Дженсена себе на плечо, и, помогая себе рукой, толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Дженсен почувствовал, как головка члена растягивает мышцы ануса, как член скользит внутри, как жарко и шумно дышит Джаред, в каком размеренном темпе тот двигается, будто может продолжать так несколько часов подряд.  
  
— Видел бы ты сейчас себя, Дженсен, какой ты красивый, как открываешься для меня, как подставляешься, — говорил Джаред с придыханием, и Дженсен верил, что Джареду на самом деле нравится то, что он видел перед собой. — Тебе ведь нравится, да, Дженсен? Нравится, когда большой член трахает тебя, как я использую тебя для своего наслаждения. Скажи мне, Дженсен, нравится ли тебе, что твоя дырка создана для члена, что нет ничего лучше и приятнее для настоящего мужчины, чем трахать одну из таких дырок, как у тебя? Заводит ли тебя мысль, что твоя дырка — это источник удовольствий? Чувствуешь ли ты сам удовольствие, когда я втрахиваюсь в нее?  
  
От этого шепота, от жарких слов, от неспешного ритма у Дженсена кружилась голова, хотелось уцепиться хоть за что-то, удержаться на поверхности. Но он уже больше не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, перегруженный словами, ощущениями и образами.  
  
А потом Джаред закинул себе на плечо вторую его ногу, практически сложил Дженсена пополам, толкнулся несколько раз глубже обычного, прикусил ключицу — и Дженсена унесло.  
  
Дженсену казалось, что оргазм ломает все его тело, в животе будто пружину отпустило, анус сжимался, выдаивая Джаредов член, будто не желая выпускать. Сперма Дженсена промочила ткань джоков, вытекала из-под резинки на живот, и Джаред неспешно размазывал ее по коже, продолжая медленно и аккуратно двигаться внутри.  
  
Дженсену много чего хотелось сказать, образы крутились в голове, сменяя друг друга, но так и не формируясь в полноценные мысли. А тело совершенно отказывалось слушаться, несмотря на неудобно согнутую руку, затекшие ноги и закрытые глаза — а так хотелось посмотреть на Джареда.  
  
Посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать: «Восемнадцать дней».   
  
Всего восемнадцать дней, и Дженсен смог кончить, ни разу не прикоснувшись к своему члену.


End file.
